We're Not Kansas Anymore, KT
by Plot Bunnie Industries
Summary: So, yes...this is a Mary-Sue. READ IT ANYWAY! You'll love it, promise. It's a Torchwood School of sorts. The plot really hasn't developed fully enough. We'll tell you when we know.


**Hello people of Torchwood. This is Shelb(Dark Cascade) writing my own opening! I know...I was shocked too.  
Well, don't kill me or KT cause this is gonna be really good. Yes, it's a Mary-Sue. Yes, we agreed that we really don't like them in the first place, but KT's idea got to me. This is all about a Torchwood school. It will all be explained within the first 2 or 3 chapters. Neither of us really know. Enjoy, though. And hit that oddly colored button at the bottom of the screen. Please. We both love feedback. It makes us smile. : )**

**I own Torchwood...-checks paperwork-....nevermind, scratch that.  


* * *

  
**I was pretty sure I had just fallen asleep in Biology. We had Lecture, and, well, I tended to doze off.

My dream was nothing in particular; something about flying a kite in Albania…

The weirdest thing happened when I woke up. I definitely wasn't in Biology anymore.

When I looked around, I saw theater props.

"Props?" I mouthed, trying to figure out how I'd gotten to Drama without actually waking up.

"Ah, Shelby! Joined the land of the living at last?" I hadn't looked up to see the teacher before, but now I didn't need to see the man's face. His voice gave him away.

When I finally did recover from the shock, I glanced up.

Jack Bloody Harkness was staring at me, an amused glint in his eye.

My heart did a little skip, and I stopped breathing for a second.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"That's better. Now, please, let's get back to class," he turned on his heel and started towards a desk on the far side of the room. I looked around again.

I still saw the props, but nothing else in the room reminded me of my drama classroom. I didn't recognize any of the students around me, the walls (which were quite a ways away from each other, making the room look unnaturally huge) were painted a deep red, and the desks weren't even desks. When I looked to see what I was sitting on, I found the floor much closer to me than I originally thought. I was sitting on a beanbag chair.

'Strange…' I thought.

In my own drama class, friends were all I saw, the paint was an institutional white, and the desks definitely weren't beanbag chairs. More like bent pieces of plastic held together with hope and too much tape.

Of course, my mind overlooked the obvious difference: Jack Harkness wasn't my teacher.

"I need you guys to practice your collabs today. I know that I told you that I wasn't gonna let you have class time, but I got a bit distracted with...I got a bit distracted while I was supposed to be putting grades into the computer last night. I have to go do that now. I'm giving you today, and only today. Remember, I want these memorized by next Monday! You can run along, it's not like I can't find you." Jack walked back to his desk, and I tried to absorb what he just said.

'A collab? That sounds like something KT and I would do', was oddly the first thought that entered my brain. Not, 'where _am _I?', or 'what did my mom put in my cereal this morning?'

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't see the girl I was currently thinking about get up, walk up to my chair and sit down with a bemused expression on her face.

"KT!" I reached out and hugged my best friend.

She hugged back, and then looked at me.

"Shelb, we're in…uh…school, right?" She looked at me, pleading.

"I have no idea. I fell asleep in class. Ms. T was rattling on about mitosis and I just dropped like a rock. I woke up, and Jack Harkness was staring at me. " I spoke fast, trying to get the entire story out quickly.

"I fell asleep in... ah… English, and woke up here. Where are we, Shelb, and _why _is Jack Harkness our teacher?"

"I don't know." I looked around again, then stared at my friend. I reached out to her and snatched up a lock of hair.

"You're blonde, KT." she looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Yeah, nice observation, but what has that got to do…" She grabbed at her hair and my friend's eyes went wide.

"Am I seeing things, or is my hair red?"

"If you're seeing things, I'm seeing things. Your hair is red, KT."

"So…we don't know where we are, who we are supposed to be, or even how we got here. Am I missing something?" KT stared at the floor, her eyes still wide.

"Um…" I looked up to see Jack…or someone who looked like Jack, walking towards us.

"Girls, I would expect more than idle chit-chat from my two favorite kids!" the man grinned at us and we stared.

"Um…Mr.…ah…?" I didn't know what to say.

"Shelby, are you alright? You know Yan would kill me if something happened to you. What's wrong?" my mind switched off from 'confused' and switched on to 'obsessed fangirl'.

"Ianto is here!?" I squeaked, suddenly not caring about anything but seeing the suit-clad Welshman.  
Jack folded his arms across his chest and leaned back a bit, assessing me.

"Okay, you bump your head or something?" I sighed, and looked at the floor.

"No, I didn't bump my head, Jack! I- "he cut me off.

"Shelby Ann, you know well and good to call me Mr. Harkness-Jones when we're in class!"

"You guys finally got married? Gods, took you 'bout bloody long enough!" KT interjected, her hands resting on her forehead in exasperation.

"KT… Shelby, what the hell is wrong with you two?" One of Jack's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, we kinda, uh…woke up here. I don't even- we don't even- know where we are." I looked at the Captain, and his eyes held a mixture of curiosity, confusion, and love. Where the love came from, I didn't know right then.

My question was answered when Jack tapped his ear.

"Yan, get over here please, and call Donna. Something is up with your niece and her daughter." That sentence clicked in my head, and I promptly fainted.


End file.
